The present invention relates to a bun dispensing device for a hot dog dispensing machine.
Dispensing devices are generally known in the art. They can be further improved specifically to adapt the dispensing devices for dispensing buns in a hot dog dispensing machine in which the buns are dispensed, the sausages are dispensed, the sausages are placed on the buns and dispensed from the machine as hot dogs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bun dispensing device which can be used for a hot dog dispensing machine.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a hot dispensing device which has means for pulling the bun containing element; means for separating the bun containers with buns accommodated therein from the film of the bun containing element and located upstream of said pulling means; and means for guiding the bun containing element and located upstream of said separating means, said separating means being formed so that each of the bun containers with the bun accommodated therein is individually separated from the film under the action of said separating means.
When the bun dispensing device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides a position-accurate and timely dispensing of buns for producing and dispensing of hot dogs.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.